


Rules for the Road

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17947.html?thread=39471643#t39471643">this prompt</a> on inception_kink.  I wrote this working off the assumption Eames is 28 and Arthur is 16, but since I never really specified within the story (and, other than a brief mention at the very beginning that Eames is even, uh, family), <s>and never thought I would write something like this oh god</s>, just skip number 9 to avoid all the potential squick (the rest is pretty harmless, I think)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rules for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17947.html?thread=39471643#t39471643) on inception_kink. I wrote this working off the assumption Eames is 28 and Arthur is 16, but since I never really specified within the story (and, other than a brief mention at the very beginning that Eames is even, uh, family), ~~and never thought I would write something like this oh god~~ , just skip number 9 to avoid all the potential squick (the rest is pretty harmless, I think)

In hindsight, Eames probably should have seen it coming. Er. That’s probably a bad choice of words. The point is, hindsight’s 20/20. But, here’s how it got to the point Eames is even _contemplating_ hindsight: a set of rules designed specifically for one Very Eventful Road Trip.

 **1\. Family road trips are always a Bad Idea, especially when guilt is involved**

“When’s the last time you managed to make it out to visit everyone anyway, Eames?” Eleanor, Eames’ older sister and Arthur’s mother, asked.

“Oh I’m sure it couldn’t have been that long ago, really,” Eames replied. After all, he had seen everyone when Elizabeth, the baby of the family, had gotten married, and that could only have been five years ago, at the most.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s been that long, I promise.” At Eames’ skeptical look, she continued. “Plus, it’ll be fun. And we already told Arthur you’re coming with us, so it wouldn’t be nice to make liars out of us now, would it?”

Eames sighed. ‘At least _someone_ would be suffering with me.’ he thought.

So, it’s all because of one very well-placed guilt trip that Eames found himself packing for a week long trip to go visit the extended family (in _Florida_ of all places). And possibly an amusement park or something, too, if he had anything to say about it (because, really, it’d almost be a crime to drive that far and then not stop at one).

 **2\. Road trips, by definition, are long**

“We could, uh, play road sign bingo,” Arthur said about an hour into the trip, cross-legged on the seat, book opened on his lap.

“Billboard bingo would be more fun, I think. There aren’t a lot of road signs on the highway,” Eames replied. At Arthur’s confused look, Eames continued. “You know. Fast food billboard, radio station billboard, lawyer billboard, sex shop billboard, etc.”

Arthur’s blush, and the way he shifted in his seat, was really only a _little_ odd, Eames thought. “Yeah. That sounds... better.”

Eames gave Athur a small smile when he was handed a pen and notebook, and started drawing the bingo boards on the notebook paper. It wasn’t a horrible way to pass the time, really, and it took them until sometime after lunch to actually get a bingo. The blush showed back up when Eames leaned against Arthur to check his card, and, really, Eames should probably figure out what that was about.

 **3\. This means having to stop for the night sometimes**

Arthur’s propped up on a pillow against the window, asleep, socked toes touching Eames’ thigh where the rest of his body is attempting to sprawl out on the remaining bench seat between them when they finally decide to stop for the night.

Eames blames the fact that Arthur’s groggy from lackluster car sleeping and being abruptly woken up as the reason behind him leaning against Eames as he tries to get the hotel room door open. It’s adorable, and he almost tells Arthur as much, but then Arthur’s dad, Mark, is telling him that they’re going to try and head out around seven and Eames has the door open and the moment’s pretty much gone.

“You going to shower tonight or in the morning?” Eames asked instead, flipping on the light.

Arthur mumbled something into Eames’ side, but then he dragged his suitcase over to the far bed and started rummaging through it, presumably for clothes.

“I think your parents are using me as a distraction so they can have vacation sex,” Eames mused, turning on the air conditioner.

“Uh, uhm,” was all Arthur managed, the blush back, before he darted into the bathroom and shut the door.

Eames stared at the door for a minute, before deciding he should probably make use of the bed and get some actual rest. That didn’t stop him from noticing it was a rather long shower, though.

 **4\. Families always have the corniest jokes**

“Look at that cow,” Mark said, pointing at the farm as they passed, “it’s out standing.”

“Yes, a fine specimen in its field, if I do say so myself,” Eleanor added.

Arthur buried his head in his hands. “You’re both so embarrassing.”

“Oh, I don’t know. They should probably milk this for all it’s worth,” Eames said.

“Don’t encourage them!” Arthur exclaimed. Eames winked at him, and then decided that he probably should figure out why Arthur kept blushing.

 **5\. Food is still a necessity**

“I promise it won’t bite, darling,” Eames said as he watched Arthur poke at the hamburger with one bite out of it and sitting in the middle of the paper on top of his book.

Arthur scowled. “I think it has onions on it.”

“Really?” Eames asked, leaning over and lifting up the bun.

“Yeah, right th--” As Arthur was pointing them out, Eames interrupted with an “om nom nom,” using the top bun to eat Arthur’s finger. “Oh grow up,” Arthur muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as Eames grinned at him and set the top bun back down.

‘At least this blush came with a hint of a smile,’ Eames thought. What he said, though, was “Well, if you hate onions so much, you can just scrape them off with a french fry.”

 **6\. The sun isn’t always your friend**

“Can I use you as a pillow?” Arthur asked. “Because, see, the sun’s in my eyes if I lean against the window and sleeping with sunglasses on is awkward. I’ll even share my headphones, if you want.” Arthur held out one of the earbuds to illustrate.

Eames shrugged. “Sure.” It’s not like he had anything better to do, at the moment.

Arthur gave him a shy smile in return and maneuvered so that he could lean against Eames and share his iPod. “Thanks,” Arthur said, putting a blanket over both of them and handing Eames first a pillow and then the aforementioned earbud.

“No problem,” Eames replied, using Arthur’s pillow and sticking the bud in, settling in to take a nap himself. And if Arthur moved Eames’ arm so that it was around his waist and then cuddled in closer, well, it’s not like anyone could really _see_ under the blanket (and Arthur really was rather warm).

 **7\. When it comes to hotels, sometimes you take what you can get**

“We’ve only got standard double rooms left, I’m afraid,” the front desk attendant said.

“You two don’t mind sharing, do you?” Mark asked.

“I think we’ll be alright,” Eames replied, “As long as Arthur’s not a cover stealer.”

Arthur stuck his tongue out at Eames. “I bet you kick in your sleep.”

Mark rolled his eyes and turned back to the front desk. “I guess that settles it, then.”

When they got to the room, Eames contemplated pillow barriers while Arthur’s parents manoeuvred around the small sink and Arthur took a long enough shower for Mark to point out that “even though it’s not our water bill, some of us would like to get into the bathroom, you know.”

A rather pink Arthur finally emerged from the bathroom before crawling underneath the covers on the wall side.

“What do you think about pillow barriers, in case I am indeed a kicker,” Eames said.

“I think, if I was a cover stealer, then that’d be just that much _less_ of a chance you’d have for getting any,” Arthur replied, blinking up at Eames behind wet hair.

“Mm,” was all Eames managed in response before he could get into the bathroom to change.

As it turns out, though, Eames doesn’t kick in his sleep, and Arthur’s not a cover stealer. Arthur, however, _is_ a covert snuggler (which probably makes Eames an enabler, since he didn’t bother to roll away once he woke up to Arthur curled against his side with an arm over his stomach).

 **8\. In addition to being long, road trips are boring.**  
Eames was fairly certain they had magnetic board games or lap desks for cards or DVD players of the portable variety to alleviate boredom on ridiculously long car rides such as the one he was currently being subjected to. When he voiced this sentiment to the car as a whole, all he got in response was a snore from Mark, an offer to drive if he was really that bored from Eleanor and a “what?” from Arthur as he popped out an earbud and looked up from his book (at least, once Eames had flicked the toes that had found their way to his leg again).

“See, it’s easy for you young folks, who don’t get all car sick from reading small print as the scenery of trees, trees and more trees whizzes by at high speeds,” Eames said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and started counting off a counterargument on his fingers. “One, I’m not that young. Two, you’re _not that old._ Three, you could sleep. Four, uh...”

“I could annoy you, I suppose.” Eames supplied for him. “Why, Arthur, what an excellent suggestion!”

“But I didn’t--” Arthur started.

“Yes, see, that was number four,” Eames interrupted.

Arthur closed his book and attempted a most menacing glare at Eames. “Mr. Eames, I assure you that _at no point_ was I going to suggest that you annoy me.”

“Nonsense, Arthur. Don’t try and deny what you know you want.” And, yes, Eames had waggled his eyebrows after that statement, but he really wasn’t expecting the blush that joined the continued attempt at glaring. “After all,” Eames continued (because, really, what could he do but go on?), “I’ve already succeeded. You seem suitably annoyed, and my crippling boredom has been appeased for a bit.”

“I-I’m ignoring you now,” Arthur said, opening back up the book and staring down at it. He didn’t actually turn a page for a long while afterwards, though.

 **9\. Even though it’s a cliche, expect the unexpected.**

This time, Arthur hadn’t even bothered to ask before using Eames as a pillow.

“You know, there’s no sun to bother you,” Eames said. And there _wasn’t,_ because it was nighttime and the headlights that were always just a bit too bright in the back windshield confirmed that.

“Mm, but you’re comfy,” Arthur replied, putting more of the blanket over Eames.

Eames sighed. “Kids these days, so easy to please.”

Arthur pinched him, which meant Eames had to flick his ear, which just led to Arthur nuzzling Eames’ side. “That hurt,” he whined.

“Oh, I’m sorry darling. Perhaps you shouldn’t go around pinching unsuspecting _pillows_ then,” Eames said, but he was doing a poor job of sounding anything but fond.

Arthur didn’t respond, just settled so that is arm was across Eames’ lap. They stayed like that, for a while, and Eames was drifting off to sleep when he felt Arthur shift his arm to Eames’ inner thigh and started rubbing his thumb in circles.

Eames moved his arm so that it was over Arthur’s stomach, and told himself it was so that way he could pull Arthur off, if need be.

After awhile, once Eames had almost drifted off to sleep again, Arthur’s hand moved to Eames’ fly. And, really, now would _probably_ be the best time to put a stop to the whole thing, but Eleanor was asleep and Mark was focused on the road and there weren’t a whole lot of lights and Eames figured he should maybe see whatever this was through. The fact that his cock was half-hard probably didn’t help the decision-making process any.

He glanced down at Arthur out of curiosity, eyes half closed, and _oh,_ the combination of _concentration_ and unsure nervousness was really something he probably should have avoided if he wanted to maintain a rational head about the whole affair.

Apparently emboldened by the fact that Eames hadn’t stopped him yet, Arthur undid the fly and slowly reached into Eames’ pants to tentatively stroke against his cock. Eames bit his bottom lip to try and avoid making any noise, but Arthur let out a small gasp when Eames went from half to fully hard.

And if Eames thought looking down at a _nervous_ Arthur was a bad idea, looking down at a confident Arthur who was moving his hand up and down Eames’ cock, alternating between running fingers around the head and foreskin and down to his balls and then curling them around to actually pump was _definitely_ going to speed things along nicely.

That was nothing, though, compared to when Arthur finally looked back up at him, grinning, before moving back down to mouth at the head and Eames would be embarrassed about how close he was to coming, really, he would, but there was the whole _ridiculously taboo_ aspect to the whole thing and then Arthur was swirling his tongue around and _christ,_ Eames barely managed to tap out a warning on Arthur’s stomach before coming.

Arthur, minx that he apparently was, just swallowed it down until Eames was spent, before carefully putting everything back where it should be and turning to grin impishly up at Eames.

Eames leaned down to whisper in Arthur’s ear “I’ll return the favor later, love” and the blush Eames was pretty sure he could make out even in the moonlight was the best one yet. He was going to have to thank whoever invented bench seats.

 **10\. Eventually, road trips have to end.**


End file.
